


Worked Up

by princeofotps



Series: Newtmas One Shots [2]
Category: The Maze Runner (2014), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Bottom Thomas, Confessions, Established Relationship, Hickeys, Jealous Newt, Jealousy, M/M, Marking, Newmas - Freeform, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Sex, Tommy - Freeform, Top Newt, bottom!Thomas, gladers ship it, marking kink, newtmas - Freeform, possessive newt, top!newt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-09
Updated: 2015-01-09
Packaged: 2018-03-06 18:45:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3144644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princeofotps/pseuds/princeofotps
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Newt sees the way that Teresa looks at Thomas and he doesn't like it. He can't help the wave of jealousy that overcomes him when he sees the two together laughing and smiling. So, he does something about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Worked Up

Newt had spent the whole day in the garden; he had been looking forward to seeing his boyfriend at the end of the day. There isn’t much he can do to ward off the anxiety he’s feeling while Thomas is in the maze. He worries for Minho too of course, but not how he does about Thomas.

It has only been a week since the girl, Teresa, had woken up. Since then her and Thomas have been spending a lot of time together. At first Newt didn’t mind, but then it started to get in the way of their time together. That really pissed him off. But he didn’t tell Thomas this since he was pretty embarrassed about his already very apparent jealousy over the boy.

No matter what though, the blonde will always wait for him (and the other runners) to return back to the glade each day. Newt never greets Thomas in an over affectionate way, not how he constantly has the urge too when he returns. When he sees the boy from inside the maze finally run out all that registers is, _Tommy’s safe._ He wants to pull the boy into his chest, to make sure, to confirm that _yes he’s really ok,_ and to reassure himself and Thomas. He wants to kiss him and hold him; he wants to show him how much he missed him, how much he thinks about him when he’s gone.

But he doesn’t, he holds all this back and settles each day for whatever Thomas is  comfortable giving him.This is due to the fact that he has picked up on his embarrassment about PDA’s around the other boys. The other gladers picked up that they were together quickly, although that hadn’t tired very hard to hide it. Minho and Chuck had teased the two about how they acted around each other since the beginning, picking up on their mutual interest of one another before even they had known.

Newt on the other hand has no problem with public displays of affection, he would love to show the others just how much they care about each other, about them being _together._ To show the gladers that _yes_ the beautiful bambi eyed boy is with _him._ It would be a silent (or maybe not so silent, if he got his way) reminder that _Tommy is his_.

When it is around time for the runners to make their way back before the walls will shut, the blonde starts to walk over with Chuck. A few of the other boys are their waiting, as well as Teresa. He stands next to Chuck silently. The other gladers are talking among themselves except for Teresa who is by herself, she has been since she woke up, with the exception of Thomas.

After a few minutes he can see Minho running through the walls, Thomas close behind him. They both look exhausted; Tommy’s hair is stuck to his forehead with sweat. The walls begin to shift, closing the empty space between.

He feels a weight lift of his shoulders, the same way it does everyday that Thomas comes back safe. A smile creeps on his lips; the two runners are talking amongst the other gladers exchanging their greetings. That same smile soon fades though, when he sees Teresa call the older boy over to her. Her smile isn’t only friendly, but flirty, Newt is sure of this. How could the other boy not notice? Or maybe he does? They are laughing about something, he watches as Thomas tosses his head back chuckling. His long neck is on display his spotted moles visible even from the distance, it makes Newt’s knees weak.

He feels his stomach drop at what he sees next. Teresa pulls Thomas into a hug and wraps her arms around his neck. She pecks his cheek quickly. Newt feels himself freeze as he takes in a sharp breath. He watches still as Thomas pulls away smiling kindly unaware of her flirtation, the oblivious bastard. 

Newt doesn’t want to watch them anymore. He needs to leave. He goes to move and finds himself being stared at by a very anxious looking Chuck.

The younger boy raised an eyebrow and asked quietly, “Hey Newt, are you okay?” He clearly saw the exchange between Thomas and Teresa, it didn’t take a genius to realise he’s both pissed off and hurt. His facial expression would say it all for him. He nods anyway, before speed walking off to his room in the homestead.

Newt thought the room should’ve been for Alby or Gally, but both boys reassured him it was his. After his initial defiance he agreed he would take the room, still being slightly annoyed at their explanations of Newt being like a ‘mother’ in the glade. He did feel proud though when Gally told him _in detail_ just how important he is to the glades functioning. He really couldn’t refuse.

They had been slightly less impressed when they realised Tommy had been staying there too. Everyone knows Newt and Tommy are together, neither of the boys want it to be a secret, but they didn’t have to tell anyone because it was obvious.

Newt rushes to his room feeling conflicted, he isn’t sure if he is more upset or green-eyed because of this connection Thomas has with the girl. When he makes it to his room he shuts the door and kicks off his shoes (in a more violent way then necessary). He moves towards the bed, collapsing onto his stomach with a grunt.

He only looks up when he hears the door being pushed open, Thomas being the one doing so. The brunette smiled at Newt in an amused way. He takes off his shoes and moves closer.

“I was surprised when I didn’t see you near the wall… you usually wait for me there,” Thomas says sounding disappointed. 

Newt feels annoyed by this, he _had_ been there. Thomas was the one too preoccupied with Teresa to notice him. He _did_ always wait for Tommy to return. Newt moves to sit on the edge of the bed, feet pressed firmly on the ground.

“I did wait for you, of course I did. You were too busy to notice.” Newt says sounding bitterer then he meant it to be.

Thomas looks confused, “What are you talking about?”

It was at this point the blonde realised that he had no idea that he is bothered by his closeness to the girl.

“Nothing Thomas, just forget about it,” He says while looking away from the other boy, he stands up to walk out of the room.

The brunette grimaces at being called Thomas. He never calls him that, why was he so angry with him?

“You’ve never called me Thomas. You call me _Tommy,_ always…” He tells Newt blocking the closed door.

Newt looks up to him and he stares back intently. He’s waiting for the blonde to tell him what’s wrong. Newt huffs at his action the feeling of jealousy refusing to leave him alone.

Newt snaps, he reaches to pull Thomas closer to him by his shirt. He smashes their lips together harshly, the brunette responds to the kiss immediately. They kiss like they haven’t seen each other for weeks, with teeth clashing and tongues colliding. Thomas moves his hands to Newt’s neck angling him so their kiss is rougher.

Newt pulls back breathlessly, “You are Tommy… _my Tommy_ ”

Thomas actually groans in response. Newt starts to push him towards the bed, so that the back of his knees hit the side. He pushes the brunette to lay with his back firmly pressed on the bed and head close to the headboard.

The blonde positions his body above Tommy’s. His lips hover above his. Thomas tries to join them, but Newt only pulls back. He moves down Thomas’ body, hands trailing to lift up his shirt. He pushes his shirt so it’s up to his armpits and caresses his chest. Thomas can feel the boys hard on against his leg. 

Newt starts to kiss all over the boy’s chest, enjoying the small gasps in response. He starts to suck a hickey just above Tommy’s hipbone, he mouths at the skin hungrily.

“ _My Tommy_ ” Newt whispers against his skin. Thomas doesn’t miss it, and he starts to think there’s more to this then he thought.

He licks a trail from his bellybutton to his nipple. Newt takes it in his mouth, Thomas moans in response bucking up with his hips. He’s desperate for some friction, for _more_. Newt’s tongue is hot against his flushed skin.

"Wha- uh what's got you worked up all of a sudden?" Tommy asks pulling away from Newt, so that he can form a proper sentence. Which cannot be done with Newt’s mouth on him.

Newt doesn't answer; he only starts to remove his shirt. He now positions himself so that he’s straddling Thomas’ hips. They’re covered erections press together forcing a groan from Thomas as Newt rolls his hips teasingly. He pulls at the brunette’s shirt and at this point Tommy has completely forgot what he was asking, so he instead shifts to allow the blonde to pull off his shirt with little effort.

Newt starts to trail his fingers slowly around Thomas’ chest down to his waist. His fingers brush just under the waistband. We watches the brunette, his face is flushed a pretty pink and his mouth is parted. Newt’s mouth is watering at the sight.

“I don’t like how she looks at you.” Newt tells him with his hands now stopped completely.

It takes Thomas a second to think clearly, “Huh?” He says confused.

“Teresa. She wants you. I can tell.” Newt says matter-of-factly, his voice filled with distain.

 _So that’s what this is about,_ Thomas thinks.

“Well, I don’t want her. I want _you_ ,” Thomas says with certainty, noticing how the blonde blushes at the words and smiles happily.

“I want you too.” Newt tells him back, with a smile that has Thomas’ experiencing butterflies.

The blonde leans in to kiss Thomas, who moves a hand to his hair. He runs the soft blonde hair through his fingers while kissing the boy; he feels his smile against his lips. 

He pulls away to kiss down Thomas’ neck, pushing his head to the side softly to gain better access. He licks a line across his collarbone, and then starts to suck a mark onto the pale skin there.

“I want everyone to see… to know you’re mine.” Newt murmurs against his skin in-between his kisses soothing the marks along his collarbone.

These words make Thomas’ dick twitch with excitement. Everyone will see these marks; they would know that he is _Newt’s_. They would know he is with the blonde and that they are undeniably together. That he is with the gorgeous raven-haired boy, a fact he is _very_ proud of.

He makes a throaty sound involuntarily. He feels Newt grin against his neck, obviously understanding.

He sucks a few more marks onto Tommy’s neck, speaking to him against his skin while he does so. Whispering “So beautiful,” “Mine” and “Tommy,” without any real thought or a brain-to-mouth filter.

Thomas’ pants are unbelievable tight as a result and too restricting. “Newt p-please” He says trying to grind his hips against the boy on top of him. 

Newt is feeling just as the brunette is and knows neither of them would last long at this rate. He quickly moves to stand up, Thomas almost whimpers at the loss of contact. He quickly takes off his pants and underwear, and then moves on to Tommy. He is still lying on the bed but pushes himself up with his legs so he can pull down his pants. They both feel less restricted and quickly move to position themselves on the bed.

Thomas lies back down onto the bed in front of Newt who is kneeling between his legs. Tommy leans down fumbling through their things. He let out a glad noise then he held up the lube to Newt (which the creators actually send up in large supply each month, it’s distributed by Alby to the gladers) they so happen to be given more since the others figured out they were banging.

He grins at Newt, “Wanna do the honours?” He asks slyly.

“My pleasure,” The blonde replies taking the lube from him.

He leans against Thomas kissing him softly. Newt wraps his hand around Thomas and he moans into the kiss as the boy strokes him slowly. Newt swallows his moans happily.

Newt pulls away from the kiss; Thomas isn’t able to stop his whimper this time. This earns him a cheeky smile from the blonde. Newt puts a generous amount of lube on a finger. Tommy shivers in anticipation. He pulls Newt back up to him with a firm hand on his neck. He kisses him feverishly, parting his thighs noticeably. 

Newt’s finger circles Tommy’s hole, he makes no attempt to break their kiss. Newt pushes the tip of his finger into the brunette slowly, Thomas gasps at the feeling. He moves his arms to wrap around the blondes back.  As he feels Tommy adjust he pushes his finger in further past the tight rings. He knows Thomas is ready for another to be added when he pushes back against his finger breathing out “ _More_ ”.

Newt pulls back to apply lube to another finger, he moves back to lean over Thomas. He adds a second finger slowly, letting Thomas tell him when he’s ready. When he does Newt scissors his fingers inside of Thomas, he crooks his fingers searching for his prostate. He knows he’s hit the spot when Tommy moans loudly into the crook of his neck.

He fucks Tommy with his fingers, stopping when Thomas pushes him back. “Need you. _Now_ ,” He says with a low raspy voice.

Newt makes no attempt to argue with the demand, he goes to put lube on his dick but his hand is pushed away by Thomas.

He mutters, “I want to do it” Then he coats his hard on, giving a few strokes. Newt moans his head falling back. Thomas watches his expression attentively.

When he realises Thomas isn’t making any attempt to stop, he takes his hand off him and pushes his chest down. Tommy licks his lips and watches Newt with great desire.

Newt aligns himself up with Thomas, who wraps his legs around the blonde. When he pushes in they both groan at the contact, Newt moves to lean over Thomas. They try to join lips but when Newt pushes in his head falls to Thomas’ neck moaning into the crook of his neck. He pulls out and pushes back into Newt.  


“You feel so good Tommy, look so good…” Newt breathes into his neck, pulling back to kiss his lover.

The kiss is mostly lips crashing lazily and moaning into each other’s open mouths. As Newt hits Tommy’s prostate he cries out, “Newt- mmm- _Newt_ ”

He breathes out, “M-mark me, please” Newt pulls back and pushes in directly into that spot again in response.

He kisses all over Tommy’s neck with no real coordination, he sucks a hickey onto his exposed neck. Newt smirks to himself, it’s going to be very noticeable later. Thomas gasps as Newt licks and kisses over the marks he’s left.

Thomas starts pushing into Newts thrusts, he can tell he’s close by his sharp breathes. He’s making no attempt to stifle his moans. The blonde is close too. He wraps a hand around Thomas, with which he responds, “ _Newt_ s-so close-”

Newt strokes him off, “T-tell me you’re mine-” He says mid thrust.

Thomas does so gladly, “I’m yours- _Newt_ \- I-I’m yours, _ugh-_ only yours- jus-just yours. Want everyone to know. _Yours_.” This sends Newt over the edge moaning “ _Tommy_ ” loud enough the whole glade probably heard. Thomas comes shortly after babbling profanities and saying “I’m yours”.

Newt pulls out of Tommy and collapses onto him, breathing heavily. They move to lie side by side on the small bed, both looking dishevelled and glistening with sweat. They fell asleep like that.

**

The next day was full of whistles, mainly from Minho. Chuck was glad they made up but asked if they please be quieter. Teresa seemed to get the picture and even apologised to Newt if she made him uncomfortable. Thomas kept brushing his fingers over the hickeys Newt left while he was in the maze and smiled to himself each time. Newt is the happiest he’s ever been in the glade.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, please leave feedback!  
> If you like this you should check out my other works.


End file.
